


Routine

by lodessa



Series: Lorca/Cornwell Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: A fair compromise, one that they’ve made dozens of times before.





	Routine

She doesn’t pound on the door, doesn’t raise her voice. He can picture her, standing patiently outside, no sign of aggravation or uncertainty, chin lifted high and hair swept up off her neck in a way that is pragmatic but alluring as hell. She knows he will let her in and in this moment he hates that she knows it.

“Aren’t you supposed to like, respect boundaries people set?” he comments, as he does it anyway, “I’m pretty sure that’s one of those psychology maxims.”

“I don’t think that was a boundary,” she shakes her head, “I think it was a cry for help.”

“Please just leave me alone,” he tries one last time, neither expecting nor even really wanting it to work.

“You know I can’t,” she sighs, placing her hand on his shoulder, “I probably should, but I’ve never been able to just watch you suffer on your own.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he insists.

“Okay then, we don’t have to talk about it…” she pauses just long enough, “right now.”

A fair compromise, one that they’ve made dozens of times before. Eventually he will talk to her about it, and that will make him realize bullshit he didn’t recognize was true, but he’s not ready and Kat is the only person he knows who can both respect that and that it needs to happen sooner or later.

“I’ve still got some one of those bottles from that Bolian distillery we helped keep from exploding,” he offers, looking away from her gaze.

“I don’t really think we need that just now,” she puts one hand on his cheek and uses the other to start dragging down the zipper of his uniform jacket.

He turns back to her waiting mouth, his hands finding purchase on the back of her thighs with familiarity as he lifts her off the ground.

This, this they are good at… maybe even great at. This is something he is her equal at.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to an anonymous request for these two and the lines “Please just leave me alone!” and “You know I can’t!”


End file.
